Remolque
by Bennett J
Summary: En donde Clark y Bruce quieren unas vacaciones con toda la familia... aunque sus puntos de vista sean un poco distintos.


—Creí que habíamos dicho que sería un viaje sencillo —Clark miró de un lado hacia el otro, desde donde terminaba el remolque del trailer hasta donde comenzaba.

—Un remolque clásico no podría albergarnos a todos —Bruce sacudió polvo imaginario de la manga de su suéter, mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Tiene dos pisos! —tronó Clark.

—Y garage —escuchó la voz de Dick agregar.

—Y señal satelital —dijo Tim.

—¡Pero lo importante del viaje era convivir… como familia! No tomar un pedazo de tu mansión y ponerle unas cuantas ruedas.

Bruce miró entonces a Clark y después levantando un poco el mentón y la nariz se dio la media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta del remolque (aunque estuviera muy mal llamar así a aquella cosa) y sin decir nada más se metió a la casa.

La historia de Bruce y Clark era casi como una película romántica llena de clichés y capítulos felices. Se habían conocido ya siendo adultos, nada de romances adolescentes ni de jóvenes adultos que se conocían y luego de algunos eventos desafortunados pero divertidos, terminaban juntos.

Ellos habían sido amigos antes que amantes y la vida parecía que los mantendría como tales. Clark se había casado siendo joven y después de unos años había tenido un niño muy lindo y tímido al que había nombrado como su padre, pero al final el matrimonio no funcionó y dado que la carrera de su ex esposa era muy exigente y la hacía viajar a menudo, Jon había terminado viviendo con él. Bruce por su parte había sido muy alegre en su juventud y siendo mayor también, pero después de un tiempo y de una serie de coincidencias, tristes, pero al final afortunadas, había terminado adoptando a 3 niños en diferentes etapas de su vida.

Dick, Jason y Tim. Cada uno guardaba cierta semejanza con él que quien no supiera la historia podría tomarlos como sus hijos reales.

Entonces, un buen día, después de algunas escenas dignas de otra historia, clark y Bruce terminaron juntos, pues a pesar de lo diferentes que eran sus vidas, Bruce siendo el único heredero de las empresas Wayne parecía no tener nada en común con el humilde hijo de un granjero que ahora era un reportero de renombre.

Y así, con historias bonitas y románticas de por medio y alguno que otro problemita (incluyendo la llegada de Damian, el hasta hacía un par de meses desconocido hijo biológico de Bruce), pasarían su primera navidad en familia.

Dick era como el hijo soñado que todo padre quisiera tener. Listo, diligente, amable, bondadoso… los buenos calificativos se terminarían antes de poder terminar de describir la maravillosa persona que era el mayor de los hijos de Bruce. Clark no lo admitiría, pero también tenía cierta afinidad hacia el muchacho.

Jason estaba en una etapa rebelde, además de tener un carácter fuerte que muchas veces salía a relucir. Bruce lo quería muchísimo, como a todos sus hijos, pero su relación se había vuelto un poco complicada. A Clark lo admiraba secretamente, pero el reportero, pese a su carácter afable en ocasiones creía que no lograba un acercamiento real con el muchacho.

Tim era muy listo, y sabía que con Bruce tenía la oportunidad de explotar su intelecto pese a que era un tanto retraído con los demás, casi como si no le importara relacionarse con sus hermanos. Clark también era una fuente confiable de conocimiento que le parecía provechosa. Los quería, muy a su intelectual manera.

Jon era un muchachito algo tímido e inseguro, pero su rostro de rasgos limpios y bonitos te hacía querer protegerlo de cualquier cosa. Clark lo adoraba y estaba muy orgulloso de él. Bruce secretamente lo quería como a un hijo más y debía luchar con el deseo de estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pues era igualito a Clark.

Y Damian… bueno, tenía un carácter fuerte, endurecido por la estricta educación a la que fue sometido por su madre y abuelo y aunque esa misma educación lo hacía respetar casi reverencialmente a Bruce, le hacía juzgar duramente a los demás… además de odiar a Clark y a Jon, al primero por ser la causa directa de que sus padres no estuvieran juntos (o eso creía) y al segundo porque era todo lo que odiaba en las personas. Débil, inseguro y consentido. Bruce lo quería con locura, Clark también e intentaba prodigarle la misma atención que a Jon, pues sabía que era un niño que necesitaba un ambiente más alivianado y lleno de amor, pero la relación con el joven era… complicada.

Un viaje en carretera a bordo de un casa-remolque haría que la obligada convivencia, el espacio estrecho y el tiempo que dedicarían a visitar las diferentes atracciones que encontrarían en el camino como una familia, los haría más unidos o por lo menos su relación más llevadera.

Pero Bruce había… esperaba rentado, un enorme camión que parecía albergar una habitación para cada quien. Suspiró y sintiendo las miradas de resentimiento que le lanzaban los niños por haber hecho sentir mal a Bruce, aspiró profundo antes de dirigirse al remolque.

Cuando entró, se topó con una bonita sala, que aunque súper reducida en comparación a la de la mansión, conservaba bastante el estilo, con alfombra, sillones de cuero y acabados de madera. Los niños subieron tras él y mientras presionaban diferentes botones, encontraron el sistema de sonido, una televisión que se escondía entre los paneles, entre otras cosas.

La cocina también estaba bien distribuida, con un refrigerador enorme que descubrió bien abastecido de comida. Había un baño pequeño y una ducha y al final unas escaleras de caracol que llevaban al segundo piso.

Ahí encontró unas cuantas puertas y como todas estaban entreabiertas, se dirigió a la única que estaba cerrada. Al abrirla, se topó con la figura recostada de Bruce. Se acercó, sentándose en la orilla de la cama y pasó saliva antes de comenzar a hablar.

—Lo siento —comenzó—. Había imaginado todo este asunto de distintas maneras, pero en ninguna de ellas concebí que terminaramos enojados.

—No estoy enojado.

Clark sonrió y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. Por supuesto que no estaba enojado.

—Aún así lo siento…

Dijo, mientras se recostaba a un lado de Bruce y lo abrazaba, amoldando su cuerpo al del otro. Bruce no se giró, pero tampoco lo apartó.

—Sólo quiero que viajemos bien.

—Lo sé, a veces olvido que tu percepción y la mía sobre viajar ligeros puede estar un poco desbalanceada.

—¿Me estás llamando presumido, granjero?

—Jamás, niño rico.

Bruce rió mientras se giraba en los brazos de Clark y se abrazaba a él para compartir un suave beso.


End file.
